Maid
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: It's my first D.Gray-man fanfic. Warning: Laven, meaning Yaoi kind of it's a Lavi x female Allen. Allen is the tom boy, Lavi is the popular and smart kid. Allen working in a maid cafe how will Lavi react!
1. Chapter 1

Maid

Before you all hunt me down like the sad child I am I want to say…I LOVE D. GRAY-MAN so I've been having these story ideas for it!! But…BUT before I get murdered it's a yaoi pairing so ladies and gentle men who hate yaoi please do not read my fanfic. Because I do not want any burning comments just because it's yaoi! Also I am waiting for inspirations for my Naruhina fanfic's so bare with me.

_**So for those who want to read my fanfic this is a Laven pairing which is (Lavi x Allen but in my fanfic Allen is a girl) **_

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

___Please enjoy_

My name is Allen Walker; I am a 15-year-old girl attending Black Order High School student year 1. Yes I am a girl though my name is Allen, I really don't know who named me since my parents either died or left me behind…but besides that I _was_ adopted by Mana, he was a great father. He accepted the scar on my left eye and weird left arm, he always gave me this warm cheerful smile. But until that one fateful day…the day he died my whole world went black. The only person who had cared for me died I was always known as the 'witch' or 'freak'. So my new foster father who I call Master…he is known for his debts, drinking and womanizing though he never pulled any weird perverted stuff on me. He said he rather turn gay then touch a bug like me…my dear guardian leaves me all of his…debts. So I mastered Poker and occasionally cheated BUT only if my opponent was cheating which was the majority of them. I normally dress tomboyish you know hoodie, baggy pants and such. Even for school I wear the boys uniform…I've never been very comfortable wearing a skirt. It only gives guys an excuse to stare, though I doubt that anyone would want to stare at me… I looked at the clock, "7:45" I shouted putting on my shoes and rushing out the door. When a gold tail slapped me in the face. "Timcanpy what are you doing here crap I don't have time for this!!" I shouted taking my bike and pedaling as fast as I could. When I almost crashed into some of my senpai's. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" I heard one of them shout at me.

"GOMEN," I shouted back when I reached the school with a minute to spare. I rushed to the inside of the building when apparently fate had something against me when I crashed with the toughest senior…Kanda Yuu. "Sorry," I said rubbing my nose getting a glare from the Japanese boy. Though from far it's hard to tell that he is a boy with all of that long hair.

"Ch'e watch where your going moyashi," he said so stern. ….

"MY NAME IS NOT MOYASHI IT'S ALLEN!!" I shouted and that bastard just turned around and walked away. I swear idiots like him are ugh, The bell rung so I had to rush to Biology. I was the second smartest kid in the school, one of my senpai's I think Lavi Bookman was his name…well he was the smartest of us all. I wonder what kind of person he is. Class went by pretty fast when the bell rang my best friend Lenalee got me in a bear hug. "Morning Allen," she is the sanest person I've met so far.

"Hey Lenalee what's up?" basically that's how my mornings work. When I saw Timcanpy sneak out of my book bag, "Darn it Tim I told you to stay inside,"

"Your brought Tim with you he is so cute," I watched my little golden pet sit on top of Lenalee's head. We had art next so we always walked together.

"Hey Allen I have a question,"

"Okay what's your question?"

"Why don't you wear the girls uniform?" and from the look she was giving me I can tell she didn't want to switch the conversation.

"Well…I don't know really I guess the whole skirt thing doesn't match me," I sighed. I can tell her it's because of my left arm…that would mean more questions and painful memories. I guess from the expression I was making she stopped asking me questions; there was this heavy awkward silence that I hated so much. "Ano Lenalee?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Oh by the way Allen guess who I hooked up with a job," she grinned.

"Who?" I replied and in return she gave me that are-you-serious look.

"You! Sheesh Allen you can be a little slow for the second smartest person in school!"

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult," I smiled weakly, "So what's the job?"

"It's a secret," she grinned, "Now come on before we are late for class!" she grabbed my right arm and dragged me to art. When we enter the late bell had just rung. "Phew just in time," she said as we took our seat near the window. Today we were drawing our latest dream. Irony has its way of playing with my life, since everyday I only had one dream more like a nightmare really. It was like a recording of my past just replaying in my dreams. "Allen are you feeling okay?" I heard Lenalee whisper to me, "Your paler then usual,"

"No it's okay I'm just a little tired,"

"…"

"Okay class let's begin!" said our art sensei. The monitors handed out the canvas, paint, and paintbrushes. I honestly wasn't sure about this project…I felt my hand tremble when I replayed those dreams…those memories.

"Ano sensei?" I asked when she came around, "we don't have to necessarily draw our dreams?" I practically begged. She gave me a questionable look.

"I'm sorry but no exceptions," she said plainly moving on. Well here goes nothing I sketched out my father…Mana. His face was still painted in my memories almost as if he could just come out and give me that warm smile he always gave me. When I was done I can felt so many stares.

"My-my Allen I didn't know you were this good!" said sensei giving me a thumps up. Lenalee also gave me an assuring hug, "Yeah Allen your really good,"

"Thanks," I said I felt my face heat up. When this class was done I grabbed Lenalee's hand and ran escaping to lunch. After getting our bentos out we headed outside and sat under and oak tree. Someone threw an empty juice carton at me. "HEY WHO THREW THAT?!" shouted my Chinese friend.

"Sorry," I could've sworn that I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the culprit. His playful red hair and emerald green eyes, though I wondered why he had an eye-patch yet again everyone has their own secrets. "Oh hey Lenalee,"

"Lavi you jerk apologize to Allen," I felt his gaze.

"Oh sorry about that Allen I've never seen you around are you Lenalee's boyfriend?" He thought I was a boy….well who would blame him I wasn't exactly girly but still

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND I AM A GIRL!!!" I found myself shouting. I shut my mouth as soon as I realized my little out burst.

"Oh sorry I couldn't tell you're the first girl that I've seen in the guys uniform," he smiled, "You know you remind me of a moyashi," he smirked at my reaction.

"MY NAME IS NOT MOYASHI IT'S ALLEN jeez is every guy today calling me a bean sprout," I turned around when I heard a gasp. I knew exactly at what the gasp was about. He saw my weird scar it started as a star and then it ran down my face. When I looked him in the eye it looked like he wanted to ask me something but he didn't want to offend me.

"Lenalee I have to go it was nice talking to you Allen-chan," he smirked at me?!! While he took his leave. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. When I faced Lenalee she had this grin that made me blush darker. "W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Nothing~" she sang when we were done with our meal. The day went by pretty slow. But finally 3 o'clock meaning its time for my new job. But before we left Lenalee had made me changed she said the wearing my school uniform won't help me set a good impression. So I she gave me a skirt… and a long sleeve shirt. She said I looked cute while my expression said otherwise. I prayed that no one from school goes to this mysterious job of mine. When we arrived to our location it was a little café. The fresh smell of baked goods was roaming all over this place. I felt like I was in heaven. I noticed Lenalee walk up to the manger a young woman around her 20's I'm guessing. She had very long brown curly hair and bright green eyes. She glanced at me and gave me an approval smile. "Welcome," she said walking towards me. I can tell that a lot of men were attracted to her, since I saw a group of guys blushing as she walked past them.

"I'm the manger it's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"

"Allen Walker," I said polity. After she checked out my profile she gave me my uniform to try it on. It was a maid's outfit, with a gothic Lolita touch, with the whole furls and designs. I am so happy that she gave me a long sleeved uniform. When I came out of the changing room I noticed that this uniform was a light blue maid uniform. Lenalee came out as well. "So cute," squealed Lenalee twirling.

"If you keep smiling like that we'll have soo many new customers!" said the manger hugging her new employees.

"Ano can I call my guardian?" I asked shyly. She nodded, "thank you," when I saw my golden pet flying towards me. Thank goodness that the manger didn't see Timcanpy as I grabbed the flying creature and hid it. "Tim your going to have to stay hidden okay?" the little creature gave me a look that said fine fine. When that was taken care of I headed towards the office and dialed my home phone number. Hopefully master was there. When I heard a grumpy voice at the other end, "Hello master? I just wanted to tell you that I found a job,"

"Whatever good for you now let me sleep," he replied, I guess he just woke up, "Just make sure to bring some cake or your ass isn't coming home,"

"All right…" I answered unsure when he hung up. How did he know that I was working in a place where they make cake? "Hey Allen are you okay?" I heard Lenalee.

"Yeah I'm fine so let's begin shall we," I smiled at her.

"Good just keep smiling like that and we will got tons of customers," I smiled weakly. When I took a note pad and pen I headed towards the entrance when I notice a group of people I believe they are the Noah's. The most richest and powerful family in all of Europe…I wonder what they are doing in this side of town?

"Welcome master," I smiled sweetly at the eldest, he gave me this smirk that me made feel uncomfortable, his eyes looks so lustful.

"My dear little maid I would like a table for 3," he said cupping my chin. I politely moved my head trying to keep the smile on.

"This way masters," I said taking them towards a table. I think Lenalee saw me feel uncomfortable around this group.

"Good evening masters I'll be attending you this evening," she smiled sweetly. I whispered a thank you and made my way to a new group.

"Welcome masters," I said when I looked up and saw the same green eye from earlier today.

"Allen? So this is how you look as a girl," he chuckled. OHH If I wasn't working right now I would punch the living daylights out of him.

"Shall I bring you to a table," I tried to calm myself down as I led him and his girlfriend? To a table, "How may I help you?" I asked.

"I would like a vanilla milkshake," said the girl flipping her blonde hair I could have sworn that I saw her glaring at me.

"And I'll take a slice of chocolate cake," he smirked at me.

"Okay anything else?" I asked when I got a no from both of them I headed towards the kitchen and gave the list to the baker. I went back outside to find new customers. When the man from earlier called me over. "Is something the matter?"

"I was wondering miss if we could get some more napkins?" he was very polite…too polite he is still giving me that stare from earlier!

"I will be right back," I said heading back into the storage room and got a box of napkins, I took out a few and went back to the table, "here you go master," I smiled and taking my leave to get Lavi and his date's food.

"Took you long enough," I heard the blonde girl murmur. Damn prick, she seems to be those types of people who think lowly of others, I hate people like that.

"Thanks Allen-chan," that damn grin of his. I tried to hold back a blush, is that how a crush feels? Wait CRUSH!! NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!

"Is there anything else?" I asked hoping there wasn't.

"No," they said. I took my leave.

~A few hours later~

"You girls did great and I happy to say that the Noah family was delighted with the service," she squealed. When we said our good byes it was time for my second job. I walked with Lenalee to her house and left immediately to the bar. Of course before I even entered that alcohol stinking store I had to man myself up. As in take a hoodie, beard, and some raggy clothing to make myself look like a bum. As soon as I entered my opponents all ready came to me dragging me to a table.

"Royal Flush," I grinned as I won for the 15th time this night. I have to say that with this money I'll be able to pay off most of Masters debts.

"How do you that?!" I heard one of the men shout.

"Sorry gents but it's getting late so see ya same time same place," I grinned bagging all of my winnings. I felt bad for them but no one told them to cheat, so it's an eye for an eye. They cheat then I cheat too, it was only fair. When something stroked me…I forgot the damn cake. I just hope that with all of these winnings I would be able to get off with a warning. When I opened the front door and took off my shoes I noticed Master sleeping on the couch, I took a blanket and I wrapped it around him. He had that strong scent of alcohol and cigarettes; I wonder why was Master like this? I tippy-toed upstairs to my room and I shut the door behind me. There was so much to reflect on that it wasn't even funny. But what confused me the most was my stupid feelings towards Lavi, it's not like I wanted to fall for him it just happened.

"Good night Timcanpy,"

----  
_**~End of Chapter 1~**_

Hey so this is chapter 1, it's not exactly a Yaoi since I made Allen a girl. But again if anyone who read this didn't like it just because it was a Laven fanfic then please don't comment. But if you want to critique then go on ahead, just please don't flame there's a difference between flaming and critiquing. So thanks for reading, until the next chapter.  
: )


	2. Chapter 2

_Maid Chapter 2: Lavi's Plan_

Hey everyone! What's up? Yes I am a sad bored person still waiting for inspiration lol! But any who I wanted to continue the DGM fanfic. I like it and this idea has been haunting me in my sleep. So to get it out of my head I decided to actually write it down, I hope that you all enjoy reading it, and that no one flames please. I don't like flames critiques are always welcomed : )

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from D. Gray-man. **_

Pairings: Lavi x female Allen

_**~Enjoy~**_

------  
~Lavi's POV~

Man school can be such drag, I always have girls going up to either me or my best friend Kanda, who I rather call Yuu just to it piss him off, every time I call him by his first name he usually threatens to kill me with his sword. "Morning Lavi-kun," I heard yet another fan girl, they call me sexist red head in school. Who can blame them? Hahaha…but what bothers me is that there is this one white haired girl who isn't attracted to me. She normally wears the boy uniform so of course I confused her for a boy. But since our first encounter I couldn't keep her out of my mind especially seeing her in the maid's uniform at the Lala Bakery. She has a regular female body not to flashy but not to plain; she is pretty cute.

"Lenalee why?!" I heard a familiar voice. When I turned around I saw my little white hair maid in a girls uniform. I was curious so I walked near them, "How come you told on me?!"

"Because a girl should be dressed like a girl not a guy," I heard Lenalee lecture Allen who was making this cute pout, "Plus the uniform looks cute on you though I don't understand why your wearing the winter uniform and gloves!" Lenalee has a point there.

"I like wearing my uniform this way," looking at those gray eyes I can tell she was hiding something, "Come let's go we are going to be late for class," they ran to class.

~Few hours later~

Throughout every class I couldn't get my mind off of Allen, she was different. I figured that on nice days they would take their usual spot near the Oak tree and I was right when I saw them eating. So I walked up to them though apparently I'm like a ninja or something since neither of them noticed me walking towards them.

"Allen I've been wondering do you have a second job or something?" Lenalee asked.

"Y-yeah Master has way too many debts that one job at a Bakery isn't enough to pay at least 1," replied Allen smiling at her friend.

"Is Cross in that much of a debt?" wait Cross…didn't he owe Panda a thousand American dollars?

"You don't even know the half of it," she sighed, "That stupid womanizing in debt man," hmm I wonder if…I've got plan! I took out my cellphone and texted Cross-he replied back faster then expected.

"Hey Lavi," said Lenalee she caught me off guard I put away my phone, "want to eat with us?" she offered.

"Sure," I said taking a seat next Allen who apparently didn't want to look me in the eye, "So I hear that you are paying Crosses debt's?" I spoke up.

"What's it to you?" she replied.

"Well I want you to pass on a message, tell him gramps wants the thousand American dollars he borrowed," I simply stated. I seem to have triggered something when she faced me with a, are-you-serious look.

"E-excuse m-me come again?" she stuttered, "How much does M-master owes your grandpa?!"

"1 thousand American dollars," I repeated. She bowed her head in defeat, "baka Master," I heard her mumble I couldn't help but chuckle this girl was too cute.

"How's about we make a deal?" I purposed, it's time to put my plan into action.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"You work as my personal maid," I couldn't help but smirk at her expression it was priceless, I'm guessing that she never new how loaded we were, "Just until you had work enough to pay off the debt,"

"I…fine," she sighed, "Though I just have one condition…no perverted stuff!"

"You think I'm a pervert?!" I replied in total shock. But based on her expression I can tell that she was dead serious.

"Hey you sound like my Master you know the type who can get dates and stuff more adult like…so a girl can never be to careful," she simply stated. I'll definitely enjoy having this one around, "though I don't know what to tell the Manger back at the bakery,"

"Don't worry I'll tell her that you had to go for a while," volunteered Lenalee a grinned planted on her face.

"Thanks," sighed Allen, "So when do I start?"

"Today I all ready told Cross he said it was fine,"

"Okay," she said.

~Allen's POV ~

The day finally ended when I left Lenalee and took a car ride with Lavi to his house.

"Hey Allen why do you always wear gloves and long sleeved shirts?" he asked me all of sudden. I was taken back by the simple question.

"I just like wearing it," I mumbled looking at the passing trees and people. When a golden ball came flew in threw the window, "Tim? What are you doing here!" I was excited to have some company even if it was our robot pet.

"So that's what that thing is called," asked Lavi, what's today, ask 20 questions day.

"Timcanpy isn't an 'it' Tim is a 'he'," I answered back patting the golden creature when I notice a letter in his mouth.

'Kid when you read this, it's just to tell you that I got a job from head quarters and won't be back for a year or so. So don't destroy my house and take good care of Timcanpy. Also old Bookman told me that he would take you in while I'm gone. Even though you're not a looker you're still a girl, and I promised Mana that I would take care of you.

~Cross

I was free for a year or so! Nothing could possibly ruin my day except the fact that I am going to live with this red head rabbit. But that's just how fate loved me… but when I thought it couldn't get any better –sarcasm- I saw my uniform it was a bit shorter then what then what the other maids were wearing. It looked like what a maid in a manga would wear; it was a teal Lolita kind of style with all of these fluffy edges. But thank god, the uniform had sleeves. So I tried it on and came out I couldn't sworn that I heard someone shout 'Strike' like for real who's the idiot who would shout something like that. When I saw Lavi a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Allen this is my grandfather or who I'd rather call Panda…" the little old man just jumped kicked Lavi into the next room it was hard not to laugh. But I had to act professional, "Hello Bookman-san," I said politely bowing.

"Did Cross tell you?"

"Yeah I just got the note," I replied.

"Okay, so I'll let Lavi here show you to your room," said the little old man heading towards the door, "I'll be in the library if you need anything," he left the room like if nothing had happen. I walked towards Lavi who grabbed my arm.

"Ouch come let's show you your room," he said rubbing his now swore nose, "well that was Panda," he laughed, "He may look old but he kicks like if he was still 20,"

"So Lavi?"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know that you were loaded well I didn't exactly know you too well," I laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah so why don't we learn about each other?" he asked I couldn't help but blush, he put this damn expression that made me weak in the legs. But I can't let him win me over I have to stay strong!

"Okay," I said a bit to stern.

"All right," I don't know but I think I his voice lost all of its joy. I wonder if I hurt his feelings? Well after a while we started walking. After going up two flight of stairs he opened the door to what looked like a bedroom, "I-is this my room?" it was beautiful the room was very calm, white bed, white, curtains, and I think a white...piano?! Is that…no it couldn't possibly be it! I ran over to the piano regardless of the confused expression Lavi gave me. I checked the piano and it's definitely Mana's! "Lavi where did you guys get this piano?" I asked fighting the tears.

"Oh Panda said that Cross sold it to him," he replied matter-of-factly, "why was it yours?"

"Not really but it meant a lot to me," I said quietly, I started sniffing.

"What do you mean?" that damn rabbit he tried to comfort me…though I feel a little happy when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "So I guess my job should start," trying to switch the subject.

"You know holding stuff in makes Lenalee worry about you maybe you should try opening up a little,"

"Everyone has secrets that they don't want to share," I simply stated rubbing my left arm looking downwards.

"It's understandable I suppose…you know I promise you that I'll make you smile for real," he took my hand. Is this person serious…dude barely knows me I mean it was only by chance and fate that we meet.

"Yeah sure good luck with that," I said with sarcasm rolling my eyes.

"You're a joy-killer," I heard him whine I couldn't help but smile but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking that he was the cause of me smiling.

~Later that Day~

I heard someone at the door so as the maid I had to go answer when I opened the door the girl from yesterday the one that went out with Lavi just let herself in. "Move!" she said very rude. "Where's Lavi…It's YOU!" she pointed an accusing finger at me. I don't even know what the hell I did to her I don't even know her!

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Don't act all innocent! It's because of you that Lavi dumped me," she paused, "I don't even know what Lavi sees in you a monster who bleaches her hair and that damn left eye of yours! AND you always long sleeves and freaken gloves!" okay if this bitch doesn't shut the fuck up I will hurt her. She grabbed my left arm and ribbed my sleeve, I was in shock and her face was just priceless, "I KNEW IT YOU ARE A MONSTER!" she screeched. I felt tears form. I felt weak when she said that…I hate people like her…but I couldn't move.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I heard Lavi from far away I've never heard him curse he looked upset, "what did you do to Allen?!" I guess he noticed me crying…I didn't want to get involved in this little drama anymore so I ran to the next room hoping that Lavi will eventually leave so I can make a run for it to my room. I heard a lot of shouting until the door slammed I checked to make sure that the coast was clear but boy was I wrong when I saw the greens eyes meet me he opened the door completely taking me with it. I stumbled on top of Lavi our faces only inches away. I felt the heat rise up to my face. "S-SORRY!" me and my damn stuttering…sigh. But I felt his gaze on my left arm, "it's ugly, gross monster like arm," I murmured, when I felt his hand touch my arse. SMACK I left my handprint bright on his cheek and I got up quickly. "PERVERT!" I shouted my face bright red.

"Ouch it was by accident I didn't mean to touch your ass," he grumbled rubbing his cheek, "Jeez,"

"I told you I won't stay if you try anything pervert and that was definitely sooo ugh," I yammered so embarrassed first he sees my left arm then he touches my arse, today was not my day.

"Allen I'm sorry," he sounded like he meant it, "For both my ex and for touching you," his eyes told me he was serious. Looking at him act that way made my heart beat faster.

"Since you apologized it's okay I mean the ex-girlfriend part wasn't your fault completely," I answered.

"You know your left arm though it may be blood red it just makes you more unique," he whispered into my ear. And by accident I kicked him the nee, I didn't mean to my body defended itself, "What was that for?!"

"S-sorry you just caught me off guard!" I replied laughing weakly.

"Your different Allen and I like your kind of different your pretty, dependent, smart and you have one hell of a strength," he smirked. When I took a quick glance at the clock it was all ready 10 p.m usually I'm dressed up as a bum but living here might change that a little. "You know it's been a long day how's about I walk you to your room?"

"Sure," I said walking a long side him, for some reason when he acts so calm and shows me his true self I feel like I can be open with him. Mana what do you think I should do! When we approached my door he said, "Hey my room is right next to yours if you need anything don't hesitate to come over,"

"And you don't come over if your planning on doing perverted stuff!" hey I have my boundaries.

"Fine-fine," he said next thing I knew he kissed my forehead! OMG I feel like a fan girl right now, "Good night," that Bastard said so simply!!!!! I found myself standing there for a good 5 minutes. Until I came back to reality and closed the door on my way out, I took a quick glance at the piano I was tempted to play it…but what if I woke up anyone else in the house. I can practically see Mana sitting on the white chair playing our song. I wonder if I remember it? Hmm doesn't hurt to try! I took a seat in the white chair and pressed my finger on the C. It brought back memories of Saturday nights when I couldn't sleep Mana would play the lullaby. How did it go again oh yeah!

~Lavi's POV~

When I though that Allen couldn't act any cuter her red face was too adorable! Though I wonder how she would last with that piano in there, remembering her expression well it was something very important to her. Maybe I should go check up on her…

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino naka no hono o hitotsu futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii vokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

Douka kono ko ni ai o

Tsunaida te ni kisu o"

That melody I've never heard it before... was that Allen playing it I know it was her singing it. Who would of thought that Allen was gifted?

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**So tell me how did you all like it? Was it too boring? Too annoying? Go on ahead and critique not FLAME! Thank you very much ^_^ and I'm sorry but the Naruhina fanfic's are on hold for a while hehehe (lazy writer, and no new ideas) **

**So Naruhinaforever over and out** :]


	3. Chapter 3

_Maid Chapter 3: I don't have a crush on him!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from D. Gray-man so yeah …. **_

_**Pairing: Laven ( Lavi X female Allen)**_

_**Recap:**_

~Lavi's POV~

When I though that Allen couldn't act any cuter her red face was too adorable! Though I wonder how she would last with that piano in there; remembering her expression well it was something very important to her. Maybe I should go check up on her…

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino naka no hono o hitotsu futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii vokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

Douka kono ko ni ai o

_Tsunaida te ni kisu o"_

_That melody I've never heard it before... was that Allen playing it I know it was her singing it. Who would of thought that Allen was gifted?_

~Lavi's POV~

Okay I know Allen is going to beat the shit out of me, but I just want to see her real quick before she wakes up. It may be 5 in the morning but who could sleep knowing that there was an angel next door. I tippy-toed into the room to see my white haired beauty sleeping on the white bed. I know I know I'm risky my manhood by doing this but I wonder how light of a sleeper she is. I stroked her hair moving her bangs to the side and studied her every expression…you know I think I'm falling for her. Besides Lenalee, Allen doesn't practically drool or beg for me. "Ma...na" she mumbled in her sleep, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Mana that name sounds familiar' Well as much as I would love to stay here until she woke up I have something else to attend to. "See you later Allen," I whispered into her ear, getting a slight blush from her. Hehe maybe she does have a crush on me.

~Few hours Later~

~Allen's POV~

What the hell? It's 7:30!!! I'm going to be late why didn't anyone wake me! I rushed putting on my girl uniform and then snuck a piece of toast on my way out threw the kitchen Timcanpy following me. "Miss Allen," I heard the butler call. "Yes?"

"Master Lavi had set up a ride for you this morning so shall we get going?"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I practically cried tears of joy.

~Few Minutes Later~

"Morning Lenalee," I said, thanks goodness I'm still on time.

"You know the girl's uniform really looks cute on you!" again with this, "So how was yesterday?"

"It turns out that I might stay at Lavi's house for a 1 year or so," I replied she giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Do you like him?"

I felt the heat rise up to my face, "EHH?!! NO OF COURSE NOT!" I shouted out of embarrassment, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!!"

"Well not just the fact that you over react or the fact that you're really red," she pointed out, "There's no shame in having a crush!"

"I don't have a crush!" I stated, "I don't know why I'm acting so out of character around him,"

"I see so you don't have a crush," I nodded, "But you feel weird around him," I nodded again, "So in conclusion you lo…" "MORNING!" shouted the familiar red head. Though I wonder what Lenalee was going to say.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked so casually.

"Fine," I replied apparently the red-haired rabbit was walking us to class, "It's good to see my foster father's piano again…I was wondering did last night I wake you?" I know it's a bit straight forward but I just wanted to know!"

"No. I couldn't sleep so I heard you. Though I didn't know how talented you were with the piano and you could sing,"

"You sing?" I heard Lenalee ask.

"A little but it's just that song that I sung I remember Mana my foster dad…well we composed a song called 'Musician' I remember like if it was only yesterday…when he found me in the cold on Christmas we scribbled the notes on the snow…though I didn't know exactly what the notes meant…on that same day he adopted me and he taught me how to play the piano," this is the first time I would share my past with these two. No one else besides Master knows what happened.

"How come you never told me this before?" I saw the hurt in Lenalee's eyes.

"It's kind of a tough…topic," I didn't want to face her; when I felt her embrace.

"If you ever feel sad don't forget you have friends we'll listen to you!" she said.

"Okay," I sniffed. Talking about Mana was really hard since he was my Father, the only person who took me in.

~Lunch Time~

"I forgot to pack a lunch," I whined; Lenalee just giggled.

"Want some of mines?" she offered but I couldn't take her food, "Here!" she gave me half of her sandwich.

"Thank you so much," I grinned taking a bite of the sandwich, "I was in a rush this morning, did you know Lavi's house is huge it's like a freaken mansion,"

"I know I've gone to his house before in fact we are childhood friends," I didn't know that.

"For real!"

"Yeah isn't that right Lavi,"

"You always catch me!" I heard him from behind the tree. Lenalee is good at finding people even when they are hiding, "Hey Allen I forgot to give you your bento," he handed me a small lunch box, "Enjoy!" he took his leave most likely to go hang out with his _other_ friends.

"You know I think that was the first time in ages that I saw Lavi smile for real!" stated Lenalee.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he likes you too. He doesn't really smile at girls he gives them that fake smile. You know I can actually picture you two together," she grinned.

"I'm 15 and he is 18 he is my senpai!" I couldn't find a good excuse maybe Lenalee will buy it.

"So there's a little age difference no bigy!"

"But still I don't think he is interested maybe he is happy that he made another friend who's a girl!" I mumbled.

"Fine you're so stubborn!" she pouted.

"Thank you," I smiled.

~Lenalee's POV~

~End OF School day~

"Hey Allen Lavi said it's okay for me to sleep over today and I got permission from my brother!" it's times to get these two together!

"Thank goodness maybe the pervert won't try anything!" Allen sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?"

"He touched my arse!" I couldn't help but hold in the laughter, "Hey it's not funny we just happened to land in a very awkward pose," she's too cute no wonder Lavi loves her. But hey don't get me wrong I like boys!

"Okay I won't laugh but still I'm sure that he didn't mean it," I tried to reason with her but she can be pretty hard headed.

"Humph I don't know Lenalee he seems like the womanizing type!"

I broke out laughing tears in my eyes. I'm sure that from afar I looked like some crazy teenage girl probably on her period or something.

~Few minutes later~

"It's been a while since you came over Lenalee," said Lavi.

"Yeah it's been a while hey how's Kanda doing? He barely goes to school now-a-days," I asked. Oh and Kanda he is another childhood friend.

"Speaking of Kanda he was going to come over,"

"Really?"  
"Yeah,"

"So Allen ready to get into your uniform?" he asked Allen who blushed, "Come on you want to pay your 'Master's' debt,"

"Baka rabbit!" I heard her yell at him, "I'll be back Lenalee,"

Oh Allen in one of Lavi's maid outfit this I HAVE to see. When she returned in a few minutes later her face all red, "Aww Allen you look so cute just smile some more!"

"Your not helping Lenalee," she sighed.

"Well Allen here is my personal maid to pay off Cross's debt," Lavi explained.

"Master is famous for debts and womanizing," I heard Allen speak up, "But Lavi why did Master want that much money?"

"I don't really know I think it was to buy house clothing and stuff like that,"

"I see,"

Well a bit awkward…

"Umm Allen how's it going so far living here? Is Lavi treating you well?" I wanted to break the silence.

"Besides what happened _yesterday_ so far it's okay,"

"You're still upset because I touched your ass by accident!" oh I sense a fight starting.

"WHY WOULD YOU TOUCH MY ARSE!!"

"BECAUSE YOUR ASS WAS NEAR MY HAND!"

"Okay okay enough fighting!" I tried to hush them. But I failed.

"Stupid Rabbit and moyashi shut the hell up," I know that voice its Kanda.

"Kanda!" I said hugging my childhood friend.

"Kanda?" the two lover-birds said. If I ever told them that Allen would throw a fit.

"YUU-CHAN!" I saw Lavi get up and hug his friend.

"Let go you idiot, I'll kill you!" he threaten Lavi all the times with 'killing you' oh good times good times.

"Aww Yuu-chan you joy kill just like Allen-chan," he pouted. Poor Lavi he is only adding fuel to the flame.

"What the hell did you just call me," said the two obvious angry teens.

'Lavi can definitely get himself into some problems,'

"Um Guys let go of Lavi," I said as the two grabbed poor Lavi.

~Few minutes Later~

"Come on Allen let's leave these boys and come and show me your room?"

"Sure right this way," said Allen walking towards the stairs. I followed behind her when we reached our destination I was amazed to see the pearly white room. Though I wondered what the piano was doing there?

"So this is my room for a year or so," she said sitting down on the seat in front of the piano, "Did you know that Master sold the piano Mana had back when he was still alive to Lavi's grandpa,"

"Really I didn't know that! Is that the piano?" I pointed.

"Yeah it feels like Mana is still here," poor girl, I walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug, "Don't worry Lenalee I'm okay,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"If you say so,"

~Writer's POV~

Dinner time~~

"All right dinner's ready," said the white haired girl calling her friends.

"Call me Master Allen-chan," whined the red haired boy his emerald eyes shining when he asked his friend.

"No," replied Allen very dull. Lenalee took her hand.

"Come on no need to be mean!" said the Chinese girl.

"Your too soft on him! I won't let the pervert get his way!"

"HEY I'm no pervert!" complained Lavi, "You should be nicer to your boss Allen-chan,"

"When you stop being a Pervert!" she shot back.

"I said I was sorry sheesh,"

"Come on Allen be a little nice," said Lenalee, "Besides the nicer you are maybe the better pay you'll get and the faster you'll be done with this debt!"

"Hmm you have a point there!" said the white haired girl rubbing her chin, "Fine I'll be nice,"

"Great,"

The group headed downstairs to enjoy dinner. After the meal Allen was off the clock meaning she wasn't working. She rushed upstairs and got changed into her sleeping clothes she wore a long red t-shirt and shorts that reached her knees. Her friend wore her pajamas.

"So what know?" asked Lenalee, "Your not all ready sleepy?"

"No actually I can't sleep," replied her friend, "You're the guest what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…how's about we hang out with Lavi and Kanda for a while?" she offered.

"Why?" asked Allen annoyed.

"Because we use to do this when we were little!" replied the black haired girl, "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Fine it's like you love the guy sheesh," when Allen notice her friend blush, "Do you like Kanda by any chance? Because since he came you've blushed a lot near him," smirked the white haired girl. She cornered her friend with this question.

"Well don't you love Lavi?!" the tables have turned it was Allen's chance to blush, "So tell me Allen-_chan_ do you like Lavi?"

"Hey no fair!"

"All's fair in the love of war!" she smirked.

"I don't like him!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Don't!

"Do"

"Don't"

"Don't"

"Do…wait what I mean NO!" said the annoyed white haired girl.

"Ha got you…there's no shame in liking the boy it's only natural that you get a crush!" lectured Lenalee.

"But…But I don't know what if he doesn't like me?" she lowered her gaze to her fingers, "I mean look at the other girls or even you! You all look normal no abnormal hair color or weird scar or weird arm!"

"Don't think so low about yourself! If he doesn't like you for you then I'll make sure he won't have kids in the future so don't worry your pretty little head," she patted her worried friend.

Mean while in the other room the boys overheard the conversation.

"Ha I knew she couldn't resist me," grinned Lavi.

"Stupid rabbit," muttered Kanda annoyed.

"But hey looks like Lenalee likes you," teased Lavi poking his friends cheek, "Though it'd kill you to smile?"

"I'll kill you if you don't stop fucking touching me," barked the Japanese.

"Hump," said his friend taking a seat down, "How's about we make things interesting,"

"Interesting?"

"Yeah let's make a bet!"

"I'm listening,"

_**-To be Continued-**_

_**Hey everyone! I've finished Chapter 3 Woot, this story won't be that long so don't worry. Also I'm sorry for everyone whose been waiting for my naruhina stories, but I won't update until I get an idea!**_

_**So time for some D. Gray-man omake! **_

_**Allen: Why am I a girl?**_

_**Me: Well Allen-chan I made you a girl because I wanted to try out a yaoi that isn't exactly a yaoi!**_

_**Lavi: So when are we going to kiss?**_

_**Me: Hmmm I don't know…but soon!**_

_**Lavi: YAY**_

_**Allen: …(blushes)**_

_**Lenalee: Allen is so adorable :3**_

_**Me: Yeah he is (squeal) x3**_

_**Kanda: Baka writer**_

_**Me: We haven't forgotten you my dear Kanda you'll have your moment with Lenalee (smirk) :3**_

_**Lenalee: (squeals and blushes)**_

_**Me: Until next time :] **_


	4. Attention

Hey everyone whose been reading Maid. I feel bad but you know when I was writing the story I had it on a flash drive…so before you all kill me (nervous laughing) I lost it. So I actually wanted to rewrite it so I don't know if this is a sigh or pure bad luck gone good. So yeah I just wanted to tell you guys that… and yeah

If you have any suggestions for the rewrite of Maid or request that you like to see go ahead and tell me!!

Ja Na


	5. Chapter 4

Maid Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man **_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I would like to thank Pink Sensei of Despair13 for helping me fix this chapter.**____**Hopefully there won't be a lot of grammar mistakes ^^**_

---

(Time Skip)

_-First day of spring, Morning-_

The day began with a sunny morning as the white haired girl woke up she took a quick glance at the calendar March, 20th, the first day of spring. It was a beautiful Saturday morning,but for Allen Walker it was her work day. Due to her loveable guardian Marian Cross, who currently owes the Bookman family a heavy amount of money (one thousand American dollars). Cross had given Allen away to live in the Bookman mansion until the debt was repaid. Allen had to work hard as a maid, though she wasn't too comfortable with the very short skirted uniform she is forced to wear. Her pet, Timcanpy, a golden canary that can eat just as much as Allen could. "Allen-chan, are you up yet?", shouted a very hyper active male from the other side of her door. The white haired girl yawned and headed to her private bathroom that Panda Jiji(although she never called him that) said she could make use of. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before starting her day. When Allen walked out of her room she was glomped by her Senpai Usagi-Kun.

"Lavi why so early?" she groaned at the red heads actions. Ever since they first meet he has basically stuck to her side like glue on paper.

"Why so grumpy?", he grinned poking her cheek, "Come on Allen Panda Jiji wants to tell you your assignments!" He dragged her all the way down to the library. It was Bookman's sacred room, since he spent most of his time there writing about history. There were moments when the old man was sent to countries in order to obtain historical information. "Hey, **Panda**, I brought Allen," grinned Lavi getting a kick from the little old man. Allen couldn't help but giggle; It was always funny when the two argued. Lavi stood up rubbing his bruised side while muttering curses. The little old man faced the ebony haired maid.

"Allen and Lavi, I'll be leaving you both in charge of the house for the next month. I'll be traveling to Spain alone to gather information on the middle ages."

" You will be absent for another month?" asked the red head sitting down in the couch.

"Yes, I expect my house to be in one piece when I come back. Allen I want you to make sure that the idiot doesn't do anything stupid. "

"You can count on me bookman, " smiled Walker. Ignoring Lavi's whine about being an idiot, " When do you leave?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," replied Bookman taking a sit in his desk. " That is all," without further a do the two left knowing that Bookman wanted his privacy to plan his trip.

"Hey, Allen, what are your chores for today?" asked Lavi following the hired hand, who took her list, "Is grocery shopping first?"

"Looks like it," she stated folding the paper and putting it in her uniform's pocket. Allen was pretty much use to her job. She's been doing this for quite a while. At first, She was embarrassed to walk out in her lacy maid uniform.

_-Flash Back-_

"_I'm not going out there!" argued Allen holding on to the doorframe as Lenalee pulled her, "I'm not going Lenalee!" _

"_Come on, Allen, stop acting like a child!" the Chinese girl insisted. "Lavi, can you help me?" begged the black haired girl. _

"_NO, STAY AWAY PERVERT!" shouted the snowy hair girl holding on tighter to the door, "I refuse to go outside __**and **__be touched by __him__!"_

"_You stubborn little girl," said the red haired boy annoyed by Allen's remarks. He lifted her up without a problem,and threw her over his shoulder. "Now to the supermarket!" Lenalee was holding back her laughter when she saw Allen's red face. The white haired maid didn't give up. She swung her legs up and down in order to free herself of the 'pervert'. "Allen-chan, unless you want to flash your panties I suggest you stop swinging your legs," grinned the red haired boy, as the young girl 'Grr'-ed at his remark._

_-End OF Flash Back-_

The two walked into the supermarket Everyone who normally shops there have gotten use to the pair. "Let me see…" murmured Allen, "eggs,coffee,chicken," she walked around gathering the food that was listed. Lavi followed behind her, he enjoyed watching her think and occasionally smile. " That's everything," she grinned at her work. "Hey Lavi hurry up!" she said noticing the natural carrot top far behind.

"I'm coming," he replied catching up. "Hey, you seem in a happy mood today."

"Huh?"

"You haven't swung at me once today or told me to stay the hell away from you," replied Lavi.

"I'm just use to it and you seem more relaxed.", retorted Allen matter-of-factly.

"I don't know if I should consider it a compliment or an insult…but ehh whatever," he shrugged pulling her into a bear hug. "You're so cute when you smile."

"L-LAVI!"( Her cheeks were tainted red.) "L-LET GO!" When the teen hadn't shown any signs of letting go, she elbowed him in the gut. "I told you to let go." she chuckled, as Lavi held his stomach.

"Where the hell do you get that strength from?!" he joked. "Your freaken skinny and really pale. Anyone can mistake you for a fragile person."

"Living with Cross is all about survival."

"You have to learn to be more lady like."

" Are you saying that I don't act like a girl?" she acted like she was hurt.

"Hardy Hare Hare!", he faked laugh. "_You really are a clown, Allen_." (sarcasm) She laughed at his heavy sarcasm.

"Don't be a spoil sport."

After the supermarket, the two went back home to be greeted by Lenalee and Kanda. (Judging from his expression he was forced to come.) "Allen-chan," said the Chinese girl hugging the British girl. "Ohayo,"_**(A/N: Ohayo means Good morning) **_she smiled sweetly.

"Ohayo!" said Allen. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to visit. It's a weekend so I thought we should all hang out."

"I have work to do today.", she responded, getting a disappointed expression from her friend.

"Aww, I was thinking about taking you to the bakery. I hear that manager-san made a _new cake_ that she wanted to be tested.", grinned Lenalee knowing her friend's weakness.

" That's no fair!" whined Allen, "but…"

" Lavi, since your like technically the second master here, can you send Allen go on a break for a while?!" asked Lenalee.

"Sure, I don't see why not.", replied Lavi.

"Yes! THANK YOU Lavi!" said Allen,resisting the urge to tackle the red haired boy. She ran upstairs to get changed into her sweats and hoodie. She ran back down, "K' I'm ready."

"I like Allen-chan in a skirt better.",complained Lavi getting an evil smile from Allen. That was usually a sign from the girl saying 'shut it'. Last time, Lavi got that stare he was hit pretty hard. He doesn't understand why such a pity girl has such monstrous strength.

"Lavi is right, Allen," said the Chinese girl, "you look really cute in the maids outfit." Allen let out a sigh. Her friend sided with the stupid rabbit. As her silver eyes wondered around, they landed on Kanda.

" Why is BaKanda here?", she asked innocently, knowing that that pissed of the older Japanese teen.

"Ch'e" replied the tall Asian muttering "annoying ass moyashi".

"It's Allen, baKanda, oops! Sorry I keep forgetting that your small brain can't handle too much information," snickered the silver haired girl. The two glared at each other.

"Lena-lady why is Yuu-chan here?", asked the usgai sempai.

"I forced Kanda to come along.", replied the Chinese girl; getting a 'Che' and a 'Traitor!' comment. "I didn't think that the two hated each other so much." She sighed,massaging her temples. Especially at the glaring war from the two said teenagers; As annoying as they acted, Lenalee liked them the way they were. Kanda and Allen are part of her world. When the two had gotten into a fighting stance, the young Chinese girl had to step in. Pulling them both by their ears; the group heard two yelps in unison.

"O-O-OWWWW L-LENALEE S-SORRY!", cried out Allen in pain. Kanda looked pissed off but didn't want to say anything. Lenalee was satisfied and had let go of their ears. "When are we going to the bakery?!", insisted the white haired girl excited.

"Now", said Lenalee. The group left the Bookman mansion, and headed towards Kanda's black Volvo.__Lavi sat in the seat, next to the drivers. The two girls sat in the back, looking at the houses and trees pass by. She couldn't help but let Lavi travel into her mind. He has stuck around her for a long time, and though she mistreated him; Lavi still hung around her. The white hair girl couldn't help but feel a little happy from getting Lavi's attention twenty-four/seven. _'W-WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_ she shrieked in her head. Her heart started beating quicker then usual and her cheeks warmed up showing a faint pink. Lenalee glanced at her friend blushing and playing with her glove. She couldn't help giggle at her friend. "Huh?", muttered the moyashi.

"Nothing", smiled Lenalee,suppressing a giggle. Allen just shrugged and looked out the window. When Kanda made a stop in front of the store, a crowd of girls came out of nowhere. "What the bloody hell?!", barked Allen seeing a face on the window. "Where did all of these girls come from?!" No matter what, Allen was determined to get her cake. She opened the door; grabbing Lenalee's wrist and pushed through the crowd of harmonic fangirls. They opened the door to find Lavi and Kanda in the café already.

"Huh? When? How?!", said the confused young maid, looking at the two males sitting in the café like if they'd been there for a while.

"Allen-chan! Lena-lady! Come over here.", waved Lavi cheerfully the girls walked towards them. The manager came to their table and gave the group their menu.

"I hate sweets.", grumbled Kanda annoyed as hell.

"What was that baKanda?", grinned Allen. The little girl usually started these fights.

"Ch'e noisy moyashi"

"BAKANDA!"

"MOYASHI!"

"ENOUGH!" said Lenalee and the group got quiet. "Now order please and act your age."

"Yes, mother", mumbled Allen giggling. Lenalee just sighed and side hugged Allen. Lavi couldn't help keep his eyes off of his snow haired beauty. yes; 'his' he had told her how he feels multiple times. She rejected him thinking that he lied to her, but in reality he truly likes her that he had at moments felt like kissing her. "Oie baka usagi", grunted the Japanese male ignoring the two girls looking at the menu and talking about 'cute' deserts.

"Yeah?"

"…never mind"

"?"

"What are you two whispering about?", asked the shy moyashi, looking at the two boys with a confused face. When the waitress came back the group had order: for Allen the whole right side of the menu (since she was being treated to food), Chocolate cake for Lenalee, Tea for Kanda, and Strawberry shortcake for Lavi. The employee left.

"Say Lenalee…I've been wondering but you know when I first worked here there was this man pretty tall, dark skinned and brownish golden eyes", explained Allen getting a nod from the Chinese girl. "Well, has he appeared here recently?"

"Not in a while, why?" This question got Lavi's attention.

" When I worked here, he made me feel uncomfortable. I was wondering if he had done the same thing to you?" stated the British girl.

"Oh, okay I see", replied Lenalee understanding what her friend had truly meant. "No. He hasn't and he was 'Tyki of the Noah family."

"Hmm... name doesn't ring a bell."

"Are you serious? The Noah's are like the riches and most powerful family known in Europe, Asia, and many other parts of the world!" stated Lenalee. "Tyki is voted to be one of the hottest guys ever!"

"Fan girl much?", Allen raised a eye brow at her friend?

"Sorry."

"It's fine." It wasn't okay. Kanda shifted a little in his seat. He looked a bit irritated, maybe the Chinese girl's words struck him like lightening? Lavi gave him an assuring smile, not helping at all since the Japanese teen gave him a death glare.

The server brought a cart for Allen's food, and then a view dishes for the others. "Ikadakimasu" _**, **_said the British girl clapping her hands together, and began digging in. The four schoolmates had finally gotten use to the empty pit called Allen's stomach. As the group enjoyed their meal, the door's bell chimed as a mysterious handsome Portuguese man entered. Allen's attention averted to the door. Her liquid silver eyes meet with his solid golden yellow. She stared into his golden eyes and felt the hairs on her back raise; turning back around in her seat swiftly. "Huh? What's wrong?" whispered Lenalee.

"It's him.", she mumbled trying to hide her face."Don't look.", she practically shrieked.

"Tyki Mikk", she squealed a little. "Sorry, he may be a pervert but he is still hot!"

"Lenalee", sighed Allen in defeat. The tomgirl's stomach started hurting. " I have to go early!"

"Huh?"

Before Lavi could protest Allen headed for the door. "Thanks for the meal!", she waved off and burried her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. She walked a few blocks away. Timcanpy came out of her hood. "There you are..." The golden ball flew in front of her as if warning her.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Before she could react, someone put a cloth over her nose making her inhale a perculiar scent. She tried to struggle, but everything started getting dizzy, blacking out. Timcanpy escaped and did the last thing it could do. That was run to the red haired boy with the eye patch. The car with Allen inside it sped off, while the golden golem flew to Lavi.

_**-End of Chapter 4-**_

_**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait ^^ll so yea Maid is near it's end. I think one more chapter should be good. Again I would like to thank**_ _**Pink Sensei of Despair13 for helping me edit this chapter = )**_

_**Oh noes Allen got kidnapped what'll happen in the next final chapter!!! **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the risqué rescue(finale)

_**Okay everyone this is the last chapter! And I would like to thank Pink Sensei of Despair13 for helping me edit it! Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and favorite this story! So please enjoy!**_

_**Pairings: Laven**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything related to -man I am simply using the characters for this fanfic. **_

_Recap:_

_--  
" What's wrong?" Before she could react, someone put a cloth on her nose making her inhale the scent. She tried to struggle but everything started getting dizzy and before she knew it she blacked out. Timcanpy escaped and did the last thing it could do; That was run to the red haired boy with the eye patch. The car with Allen inside it speed off while the golden golem flew to find help._

--  
The golden golem collided with the red haired man, "What the…Timcanpy?" Lavi looked around to see if he saw the white haired girl. "Huh? That's strange where's Allen?", he wondered. The golem whacked him with his tail. Timcanpy was acting strange; it wanted Lavi to follow him. Lavi did. The two ran towards a stoplight where they saw a very fancy looking black car. "It's a nice car Timcanpy…" stated the Jr. Bookman in a is-this-why-you-dragged-me-here tone. They quickly crossed the street but before the car would move, Lavi saw a white haired girl in the passenger seat _**(A/N: That's some good eye sight!)**_ He couldn't make a move before the car accelerated. Luckily for Lavi, he was able to memorize the car's license plate. "Fuck!" Timcanpy lowered itself unto the said boys head and lowered it's wings.

-- --  
The car had stopped in a very luxurious mansion. The golden gates opened and the car proceeded to the garden entrance where a man, very tall with curly locks of hair, awaited. Tyki Mikk smirked at the sight of the unconscious girl. Anything that strikes him as extraordinary caught his interest and Allen Walker had fit is his qualification. From her silver hair to the scar, tracing down to the glove in her hand, Walker was a mystery. He wanted to uncover those secrets behind them. Tyki carried the unconscious girl into his private chamber. He laid her down on the bed and stroked her cheek gently. The girl opened her eyes a little too see a familiar face. Once she registered the situation it was pure instinct to punch the man in front of her. The man whipped away the trickle of blood from his lower lip as he smirked. He pulled Allen down. The young maid squirmed under his grip. "L-let me go you pervert!", she struggled.

"You are an interesting person," he whispered into her ear. "You're my new toy."

"Eww! That sounds so wrong you perverted old man!"

"Me? An old man", he mused, "on the streets anyone can confuse you for an old woman." He chuckled at her pout. "Now, I have some guests to attend to but my dear. You'll be staying here." The Noah Mikk licked his lips, glancing at the girl from head to toe. "I'll show you a night you'll never forget." He tied her wrists to the head of the bed; He kissed the top of her head and made his way out.

"What have I gotten myself into?!", she groaned. In her moment of distress, she couldn't help but wish that Lavi would save her. "Lavi..." she rejected him even though her feelings were growing for the red headed young master.

--  
"WHAT?! ",shouted the Lenalee. She had all the right to be mad at the moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT KIDNAPED?! " People were suspiciously glancing in their direction. Lavi took her behind the bakery. "Okay, before you murder me ", he said with palms open and close to his chest , "let me explain." She nodded, but her own eyes still looked pissed off. After the explanation Lenalee was crying, eyes now cloudy and confused as how to be of assistance. Allen was like her little sister. She hugged Lavi sobbing into his chest. "I'll find her", Lavi told her with a soothing yet serious voice.

"I'll come with you. Let's beat the son of a bitch who kidnapped her."

"O-okay", replied Lavi, who was a little scare. When the Chinese girl gets mad it something to fear. "Now, I know the license plate by heart, but the question is how do I find it."

"Hmm... We can ask my brother. Komui is a private detective."

"Really? That's Great; Let's go then!" The two grabbed a taxi to ride downtown. As soon as the two barged in, they were greeted by Lenalee's brother who glomped his little sister. "Nee-san," Komui noticed the stern tone mixed with worry.

"Lenalee, what's wrong?"

"Brother, it's important. Allen has been kidnapped."

Lavi explained the situation for the second time today. Komui sat down in his chair and typed in the license plate number that he told him. The owner seemed to be someone who worked in the Earl's Mansion.

"The Earl's?" asked Lavi when Lenalee gasped.

"Wasn't Tyki in the bakery when Allen started working there? She told me how she didn't like being near him. Do you think he...?"

"I think we have a criminal", said the Chinese man. Lavi was all ready out the door.

"Nee-san, please call your group to the mansion. I'll go with Lavi", she said rushing behind the red head. The Chinese man had started calling the force.

--

"Tyki-pon" called Rhode, a little girl with spiky blue hair. Mikk turned around to only get jumped by the little girl. " Is it true did you got a new toy?!"

"News travels fast here," he chuckled.

"I saw you pick up a girl I think", she said in wonder. The older man only smirked.

"Well, Rhode, if you'll excuse me I have to handle some personal business." The said girl snickered, knowing what her uncle meant by 'personal business'. She watched him take his exit.

Tyki made his way up to his room, only find Allen sitting up looking out the window. Once he closed the door, she put her attention to her kidnaper. "Your really cute you know that." He took out a cigarette and sat down besides the girl. Apparently, Rhode wanted to share his new toy. Allen was dressed in a gothic Lolita style dress. She looked like a contrast of Alice in Wonderland. The dress looked poofy and reached her kneecaps. There was a black ribbon on her hair. Allen shifted causing her dress to raise a little showing off her long legs. "How old are you?" she ignored him. He personally doesn't like being ignored, but this girl is making the situation interesting. He liked a challenge, and she definitely gave him quite a challenge. He made her look him the eyes. He was satisfied with the shiver that came from the white haired girl, "so girl... tell old are you?"

"I am not obligated to tell you anything", she said. She can control her poker face but deep down she is terrified. She squeaked when she felt a hand trail up her leg. "Stop!" She said, but like what she did to him- he ignored her. She wished that she had baggy pants on. Instead, that little girl forced her into this lacy dress. Allen had enough of this man's touch. She raised her leg to kick him where it hurts. The guy was one step ahead of her; He had her legs pinned down. "When I'm done with you your going to wish that you answered my question." He placed a lustful kiss on her lips. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her head and pulled her closer. He wasn't going to take no as an answer. "Lemme...go," she squirmed. He had enough of this and had punched her dead in the stomach; That made her open her mouth.

===  
Lenalee and Lavi made it to the mansion, but just as they thought security was tight. "How are we going to get in?" asked Lenalee when she noticed the maids' entrance. "Lavi come here", she dragged him to the door.

"I see where your aiming at, but how exactly are we going to enter?"

"Hmm..."

They saw two maids walk past them. Lenalee whacked the maids on the head. "Umm... Lenalee your pretty good at this", he gulped.

"Come on; Get changed. We are going to rescue Allen."She handed the other uniform to the red head. It fit him(much to his surprise)! The two entered and no one bothered sparing the imposters a look of doubt..

"This is so embarrassing", whined the red head. Lenalee was holding in her laughter. They heard screaming down the hallway.

"STOP!" She shouted when a blade was near her arm. He was getting very aggressive. Dried tears stained her cheeks. There were a few light impressions on her arms and legs where the blade teased. Her gothic dress was ripped in several places. "Please stop", she was losing her voice.

"Begging won't help you love me." He playfully kissed her lips. Her silver eyes seemed lost. She screamed in agony as the blade cut off the sleeve of her dress taking down some of her flesh. "Red would be beautiful color on you", he grinned sadistically.

"Please," she shut her eyes. Allen's poker face was losing this love game.

"LET HER GO!" shouted a red haired maid.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Tyki was annoyed.

"Oh my god ALLEN!", shouted Lenalee. Her friend was not in a good state. A man was on top of her holding a knife and there was now blood on it. Tyki got up off the bed; He scratched his head.

"You two have the worst timing." He cursed under his breath in his native tongue. Lavi began a fist fight with the Portuguese. Lenalee rushed to Allen and untied her.

"Allen...poor Allen," she kept calling the girls name. No respond shown in her gray eyes that seemed lost and silently cried. It was like her tear duds gave up hope when it finally came crossdressing in a maid's dress. They heard the police siren. Tyki made a quick get away. From the way he did it, looked like he had done it many times before. Lavi went towards Allen and Lenalee. He was use to the hard headed girl, but seeing her in this state made him irritated at himself. Anyone can mistake the said girl as a tattered doll. Komui ran in and saw Allen. He spoke on the walkie-talkie and informed his men about the situation. There was the sound of cars running away. They were trailing Tyki's car pealing out of the back exit fast for a quick get away.

"Don't worry Allen well get you all better again," Lavi whispered to the girl as he pulled her into an embrace.

=One week Later=

Allen was able to show more emotion, but occasionally she would hide and breakdown in the bathroom. Lavi was able to help her throughout the whole situation.

"Umm Lavi," said the white hair girl with a small blush on her face. She walked in the Bookman library to find the said boy reading documents his grandfather sent him.

"What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to tell y-you something." She seemed unsure to Lavi. He grinned and walked up to her pulling her into a gentle embrace. " I like you", she mumbled into his shirt. Being the bookman-in-training he was able to hear her. (Bookmen have very intuitive senses.)

"I like you too Moyashi-chan", he grinned getting a playful pout from the white haired girl.

"My name's Allen baka usagi", she grinned looking up at the red head. She tipy-toed up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He captured her lips and deepened the kiss. "I love you", she grinned when they parted.

"Loved you first and always will." They kissed again.

_**-End-**_

_**I know such a rushed chapter … but thank you everyone for following the story till the end and Pink sensei of Despair15 for helping me fix it up. She did a real wonderful job at editing and adding very beautiful vocabulary. ^_^**_


End file.
